Heartbeat
by joedan84
Summary: Tina left Pete for dead, lying in the hallway, bleeding. Post episodic for Visage.


Started and Finished: January 14, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Visage

Pairing: Chloe/Pete

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance, Angst, Drama

Spoilers: Visage

Summary: Tina left Pete for dead, lying in the hallway, bleeding. Post episodic for Visage.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make profit, don't do anything but write the stories.

Author's Note: I write this after my friend Ron that after Tina knocks Pete out we never see him again. So, what happened after that? Here's my answer, or what I think should happen. Ah, and the Lex/Helen scene just kind of happened after seeing the beautiful display from Lex. Also, great thanks to my wonderful beta philtre who I would be totally lost without!

****

Heartbeat

Chloe huffed as she walked down the hall of the deserted Smallville High School. This was the second thing she had forgotten today. She didn't have time to go chasing down everything she owned. She really needed an organizer! She was passing a side hallway when a noise caught her attention. It sounded like a moan. Turning to the left she saw a form on the floor. It was a boy, barely moving, and making a most pitiful moaning sound.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe called to the figure, walking slowly forward. "Hey, you. Kid on the floor." Chloe got closer to the boy, then recognized the shirt. "No. Oh, no!"

Chloe raced to the boy, dropping to her knees. She ignored the pain shooting up her legs from the hardness of the floor. "Pete! Pete, what happened?! Pete, are you okay?" she asked frantically, putting a hand to his head. When she pulled her hand away it was stained with blood. "No, please no. I'm going to call an ambulance, Pete. You'll be fine." 

Chloe flipped on her cell phone, she punched in 911, only taking her eyes off Pete long enough to dial. "Hello? Hello?" she yelled against the static. "There isn't any damn reception in this building. Don't worry, Pete, I'll be right back." Chloe ran to the end of the hallway, stopping at the bank of windows. "Hello. Yes, my friends hurt. He's bleeding. At Smallville High School. I don't know, he's moaning. Please, you have to help him."

When Pete moaned again, and shifted Chloe hung up the phone and ran back to him. "It's okay, Pete. They're coming," she said. Pete reached out and Chloe took his hand.

***

"Helen," a voice called from down the hall.

Dr. Bryce looked back to see Lex striding toward her. "Just a minute, Lex," she said, turning back to Chloe.

"Chloe?" Lex asked in confusion, seeing her tears. "What's wrong?"

Chloe wiped her tears away, but more fell in their place. "Pete was hurt, and she keeps asking me questions I don't know the answer to, and she won't tell me where he is, or if he's okay," Chloe went on. "And I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Helen, what's wrong with Pete?" Lex asked, turning to the brunette.

Helen turned to Lex. "He was found in Smallville High, bleeding and unconscious."

Lex turned back to Chloe, concern written across his features. "Don't worry, Chloe. I can have a team of doctors here within the hour if need be."

Helen turned to face Chloe. "He's in room 210. We had to put a small bandage on his head, and give him some medication for the pain. He had a slight concussion, but he should be just fine," she said, turning back to Lex. "No need for your team to suit up."

Lex smirked at the teasing smile. "I'll come check in a little bit, Chloe. Go see him."

Chloe quickly made her way down the hallway, rushing past doctors and nurses until she reached room 210. Pete was asleep in the white bed, a small bandage over his right eye. Chloe walked slowly to his side. She reached out to touch the bandage, her hand faltering as if she was afraid she would hurt him. She let go of a breath she hadn't known she was holding. He was okay, she knew that now. Dr. Bryce had said he would be okay. 

Chloe ran her hand along Pete's cheek. Without much thought to it she crawled into the bed beside him, laying her arm over his chest. She placed her left palm over his heart, feeling it beat in her hand. She laid her head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth.

Pete brought his right hand up, taking Chloe's hand in his own. "Hey," he said gently.

Chloe tilted her head to look into his face. "You're awake."

Pete laughed, wincing when the pain hit his head. "Yeah, but now I'm wishing I was asleep. Whatcha doin?"

Chloe started to sit up, but Pete put his arm around her. "Making sure you were alive?" she asked in a small voice.

Pete smiled. "Yeah, I'm alive. Are you okay?"

Chloe laid her head back on Pete's shoulder, not wanting him to see the emotion in her face. "I was so scared. I didn't know what happened, or how bad it was," she answered, her voice wavering. "You were just lying there."

Pete tightened his arm around Chloe. "I'm fine, Chloe. Better now that you're here."

Chloe blushed, looking back up at Pete. "Well, glad to help."

"That still doesn't explain why you're lying next to me," Pete said, a teasing smile lighting up his eyes.

Chloe sat up, swiveling to face Pete. "Don't tease me," she said seriously. "I was worried. It wasn't funny. How would you feel if you found me just lying there, not moving, and bleeding?"

Pete's smile dropped from his face. "I'm sorry, Chloe. You really were scared weren't you?"

Chloe gave Pete a look as if to say 'Duh!'

"To answer your question, if I were in your place I would have flipped," Pete said, looking into her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, confused at the display of emotion. "Same to you, Pete," she said, before slipping her hand into his.

Pete pulled Chloe until she was lying against him again. Chloe put her head over his heart, feeling it beat in her ear. "Don't you ever do that to me again," she warned.

"Do what?" Pete asked.

"Let me find you all broken and hurt," Chloe answered seriously.

Pete kissed the top of her head, holding her close. "Getting hurt comes with living in Smallville," he answered. 

Chloe sighed. "Well, just try not to get any more concussions. Between Lex and I, we hold the record."

"Afraid of a little competition?" Pete teased.

Chloe wrapped her arm across Pete's stomach. "You know me and competition."

Pete chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

Chloe nodded against Pete's chest. "Just so we're clear."

"As crystal," Pete answered. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, looking up at him.

"Nevermind," Pete answered as if thinking twice.

Chloe raised on her elbow. "No, what is it?"

Pete put his hand against Chloe's cheek. "Would you want to go to the movies with me on Friday?"

"As in a date?" Chloe asked, her eyes crinkling.

"I mean, if you don't… If it's not…" Pete stumbled.

Chloe hushed him with a soft, quick kiss. "I'd love to, Pete."

Pete grinned. "Good," he answered as Chloe snuggled back into him.

"Now, shh," Chloe said, laying her head back on his chest. "I'm listening to your heart."

Pete ran a hand back and forth over Chloe's back, reveling in the feel of her in his arms. Maybe he should get beaten up by Lana clones more often.


End file.
